Terranovia
Terranovia is the 2nd planet in a solar system within the Constellation Orion. It is in fact the largest planet in it's solar system. 'Origins' Terranovia started sustaining life at the beginning of the universe and one of the oldest living planets to still be alive to this very day. It's lifeforms came within a thousand years and later evolved into Earth like species; with of course different appearances and methods. The crystals that would later be known as Thought Crystals were formed during the Triassic Period; according to Earth's history. '2446' Until the year 2460; the planet was uninhabited by any other intelligent lifeform; however that all changed when the Earth was destroyed and the New Earth Government started searching for a new home. They discovered Terranovia's semi-sustainable moon and they started to terraform it to make it suitable to their living conditions. The New Earth Spec Ops trained a group of humans called Terranovians for war. That all changed one day when these beings were training; Sarkos Two-Balls sabotaged the station by lauching a missile which ruptured the hull. Nick Wilson was sent flying out into space caught in between two iron poles. It wasn't until Archer C. Carter flew out and saved his comrade; that's when Nick vowed to him a life debt. Later on at another station; the New Earth Spec Ops sent the Terranovians to another station where it was time for them to be trained in advanced combat and tactics. This station became immediately overrun with Fascirians and that led a group of Terranovians to rebel against the chaos that the Fascirians started. Later they were by all as "The Oppression Squad". Later on after 2 years of missions; the New Earth Spec Ops decided to pull the plug on their as they called it "Freakshow". Archer overheard their conversation and knew right away that they were referring to him and his group. So Archer decided to rise up against them and planned out a way to get out of there; so New Earth was out of the question and that left Terranovia. They managed to take down soldiers with stealth, took their weapons and headed for the shuttle bay; that led to a fight that was in the favor of the Terranovians than the N.E.S.O because their weapons proved inneffective against them. They managed to get to the shuttle bay and instead of taking the shuttle; they in fact flew down to the planet without any trouble. They landed after they slowed within the stratosphere of the planet and descended down gently until they hit land; that's when Archer decided to contact Aaron Carter of the USS Warpstar. An hour after the events unfolded; the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom arrived and headed for Terranovia where they found the Terranovian group. Aaron and his wife Claire Porter found their son, but before pleasantries could be bestowed; New Earth Spec Ops forces arrived on the planet and engaged the I.A.F. This led to an all out confrontation which resulted in the deaths of many N.E.S.O troops; so the remaining troops retreated back to New Earth. Archer was the one to establish Terranovia as planet under the protection of the I.A.F by placing it's colours within it's grounds. This later established the Terranovian Empire. 'The Dawn of a New Race' By the year 2460; the final pieces of the Terranovian Empire's puzzle were coming into play and that left 24 year old Archer as the leader of it's society. ''ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!'' By the same time as Archer was proclaimed the Terranovian's leader; he also decided to propose to his long time girlfriend Aissa Nova. She was so surprised to have been chosen to be his queen that she even accepted her new role for her people. By May 3, 2460; both Archer and Aissa married; that led to her being crowned the queen of the Terranovian Empire. Alliance with the I.A.F Because of the I.A.F's mission to defend freedom, hope and justice from evil; the Terranovians have contributed greatly to their cause in order to preserve the rights of freedom to all. Category:Planets Category:Across The Heavens Universe Category:Across The Heavens Category:Secord